I Don't Love You
by heytherestalker
Summary: It wasn't a dream when she kissed me in her room and replied, "I love you too." Thalia and Luke.
1. Prologue

Author Notes: Hey guys! Okay, so this is my second Percy Jackson fic but my first Thalia and Luke one. I'm not really sure if I like them together so I'm giving this story a shot. It just popped into my head last night when I was listening to the song I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance. Well, that's pretty obvious considering the title. Okay. So yeah, this is a pretty short chapter but I promise you that the second will definitely be longer. Okay, I love you guys! Oh and by the way, it takes place after The Sea Of Monsters but you know, it's not summer time so all the other campers are at school or at home (including Percy and Annabeth). Okay. Enjoy! Please review, because it totally sucks when you guys just read and don't give me feedback. Okay. ILY!

"Ow! My foot!"

"Sorry!"

"It's okay. Come on. It's getting late."

"Getting late? It's midnight, Thalia."

"Midnight isn't late enough."

"Enough for what?"

"Enough for this."

I stood up on my tiptoes to reach him. I felt his soft, warm lips pressed against mine. I loved the rush of air between our mouths, the taste of each other lingering on our tongues even hours later.

"Luke…you should get back…"

"Yeah, you too. To…um…camp."

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

Luke just smiled, his eyes glistening in the moonlight. I almost didn't even notice his scar. It looked like it faded in with the rest of his beautiful face. I felt myself blush just thinking about him.

"I'll be back soon, okay? Just…meet me at the sound." He replied, taking off and disappearing in the woods, leaving me in the middle of Camp Half-Bloods forest.

There were so many things I didn't know about. I had no idea why Luke had left the camp. I didn't know where he ever took off. All I knew was that I loved being with him. I loved the thrill inside me whenever his skin brushed against mine, or when he held my hand, and gods, when he would kiss me.

I was never normally like this. I didn't act like this with other people.

I think this is what Luke Castellan does to me.


	2. What Are You Doing Here?

**Authors Note: Okay. I've actually been updating really quickly so here's the next chapter. I've been getting a lot of reviews that I'm being vague and no one really understands the story so much. Yeah well, that's pretty up the point. You're going to have to keep up with me to find out what's going on. So anyway, here's the next chapter! I'm still trying to really hide the plot for a second and it's really hard for me not to spoil everyone but here I am. Hope you guys enjoy it! And gods, PLEASE REVIEW. You have NO idea how frustrating it is when you see you've got like 400 hits and 3 reviews. I'm begging you guys to review. I swear to gods that every story I read I will review each chapter because I know how amazing it feels to see when I get a review. I hope you guys will help me out here and review my stuff and all those other fanfic writers too. ENJOY!**

I waved goodbye to all the campers. I hugged Annabeth and smirked at Percy as they got into their own cars and drove away with their parent. I had a weird feeling in my stomach. It wasn't the sick kind of feeling. It was the feeling I had when I knew I was missing something. Missing someone. I felt empty and alone as everyone was walking away and leaving. Since my mom died, I had that guilty feeling whenever I thought about her. Maybe it was because I had run away so long ago. I remember wanting to escape. She was torture. But when I realized she was gone, I had that guilty feeling again that I had left her alone. I was so young. I was only Luke's age when…

Well, then there was Luke.

Gods, I didn't know what I was feeling for him either. After I had turned from tree to human again, I stayed alone in my Zeus cabin. Again—though I wouldn't admit it to anybody—I was lonely. I mean, Percy was lucky enough to have his Cyclops brother, Tyson. Annabeth had hundreds of siblings. It seemed that all my friends had other people they could count on. And I knew, because of the oath that the gods had taken, that I would always be alone. I was an accident; a mistake, someone that should never have been made in the first place. I caused so much trouble just being born. I knew what I was. I was just another one of Zeus's slip-ups. No one could change my mind about that.

Of course, until Luke Castellan stumbled back into my life.

I was caught off-guard by the guy. He was much older than I remembered last. Well, I guess a memory of a tree didn't really count, did it? Luke looked at least twenty. From the looks of it, I was only fifteen. I should be his age. I should have been twenty years old by now. I couldn't believe what happened to me. I was dying so dad turned me into a tree. What kind of story is that to tell? Like, how would I write my biography?

_One night, several monsters were after me. They tried to stop me from getting to camp. I knew I had to save my friends so I held the monsters off and battled them myself. I was hurt and wounded and dying but I knew my friends were safe. I closed my eyes, feeling the lips slip from me. Suddenly, I turned into a tree._

What kind of story is that?

Anyway, I was just exploring the woods. It was ten to twelve. I knew I should be heading back by then. I sheathed my sword and returned Aegis back to its bracelet form. I was just about to exit the woods when I heard a grinding sound in the rocks. I turned around swiftly, unsheathing my sword again.

"Who's there?" I asked, feeling slightly stupid. Whatever was there could see my every move while I had no idea what it was. It had to be another monster. "Come out!" I yelled, backing away.

I heard the same grinding sound. I turned towards the rocks. What I saw almost made my drop all my weapons and run up to him.

It was Luke.

I didn't know how I did it. I managed to control myself and just stand still in front of him.

"Th-Thalia?" he stuttered. His legs looked frozen.

That didn't really matter. He looked great. Amazing, even. I hoped that the darkness of the night hid the blush on my cheeks. His blue eyes sparkled as they made out my features in his head. I wondered if he knew I was doing the same.

"Thalia…how are you…I thought you were…"

"A tree?"

I smirked, sheathing my sword for the second time and putting back Aegis.

"Y-Yeah…" he said uneasily. "I…I really should get going."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You can come with me. I was just about to go to the cabins."

"Actually, I've been meaning to tell you that. Well, not really because you're human now but…I guess I should tell you that…uhm…"

I had never seen him like this. I guessed that I had put him in an uncomfortable position.

"Tell me what?" I prodded.

His voice faltered. His eyes drifted to the side and he looked like he was thinking something up.

"Luke?"

He bit his lip.

"I'm not staying at camp anymore." He finally said.

"What do you mean you're not staying at camp anymore?" I asked.

"Exactly that." His hands were shaking as he spoke.

"Where are you gonna go?"

"Um…home." He answered. I knew his face. He was lying. But I didn't care. I missed him. And I didn't care anymore that the gap between us grew by five years when I remembered it only being 3 months.

"Luke, didn't you miss me?" I asked.

Being alone these past weeks made me miss everyone that left. But I waned to be missed too.

"Thalia…" he stepped towards me. "Thalia, of course I did. I haven't seen you in…years."

"I know."

"I…"

"Luke, come on. Just stay for one night." I said. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to be here at least long enough for me to see him in the morning.

"Thalia." He took my hand and an unfamiliar feeling ran through my fingertips up to my chest. My heart was suddenly racing. I could feel it thumping in my chest so strongly. I wondered if he could hear it himself.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he said. "I promise."

I nodded. Tomorrow. It was the closest I would get to him. I still had no idea what was going on with him or why he wasn't coming back. I didn't know why he would lie to me like he did. But honestly, I didn't care about that anymore. I just wanted to see Luke again. I wove past the forest, dodging trees everywhere. Every step I took, I could feel the distance between Luke and I. I stopped questioning things anymore. Like, what was he doing at camp if he wasn't staying? And why did I run into Silena Beauregard on my way back?

Screw it, I thought.

I was seeing Luke tomorrow.


End file.
